Give Everything: Aubrielle and Neville
by HepburnHigh
Summary: This is the one chapter story that goes with my story "Do Anything, Give Anything."  It's about Neville and Aubrielle making love for the first time. Takes place on the beaches of Spain. Smut. RxR!


**For all of you who followed my story, "Do Anything, Give Anything," you would know that this is the one chapter story that goes along with it. If you haven't read it yet, I think you should :) Hope you enjoy Neville and Aubrielle's first time making love! Review!**

The couple walked down to the beach hand in hand. The sky was becoming a beautiful dusty rose color as the sun started to set. Both sixth years were off of school for their spring break and they were spending it together along the coast of Spain. Aubrielle's aunt and uncle owned a little cottage that backed up to a private beach and they were kind enough to let her and her friends use it for the break. While Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Dean were running around in the nearby city, Aubrielle and Neville stayed back to have some alone time on this special day. Today marked the day of the two's five month anniversary. This day, exactly five months ago, Neville had asked her the question to be his girlfriend while they were playing kissy face in the school's library past curfew.

They walked closer to where the sand met the waves and sat down so the tide gently washed up to their feet and calves. It was a balmy night and they were both wearing close to nothing. Neville had on his favorite board shorts and Aubrielle was wearing her bronze and navy bikini. She had bought the bathing suit solely for the fact that it was in her house colors, the colors of Ravenclaw.

As the two sat there watching the sun paint a palate on the clear sky, Neville put his arm around his girlfriend's small shoulder and brought her in close to his chest. She leaned her head in, appreciating his beauty. Since she had taught him to fly over the winter break, Neville was constantly in the air. In return, his physique had become more defined and his arms were strong around her. She reached her hand up and started lightly tracing the lines of his abdomen with her fingers, making Neville's hair stand on end. When the wizard spoke, his voice was low and husky.

"Five months."

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

"I remember how absolutely nervous I was."

"Why?"

"Because, Aubrielle, I've had feelings for you since first year. So to finally ask you…yeah, that was bloody nerve racking!"

They both laughed and Neville reached down and kissed her on her forehead. The witch turned her head so she was now looking into his eyes and strained her neck to meet his lips with hers. She took her hand and cupped his chin with it, bringing him closer to her. As she opened her mouth to let the wizard deepen the kiss, he leaned back so he was lying on the sand. His girlfriend adjusted by rolling over on top of him. She was light on his muscular body and he quickly wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She ran her fingers through his sandy hair and moved her legs so she was now straddling him. Neville hands began to run down her back and he soon hit the dip that curved upward into her butt. He let his fingers wander to the ties of her bathing suit bottom before tugging on the strings. In one swift movement, both bows came undone. Neville rocked to the side and soon Aubrielle was against the sand with Neville on top of her. The Ravenclaw gasped as Neville began to trail kisses down her neck before suckling on her sweet spot right above her collarbone. He smiled against her skin as she arched her back into him, loving the way her body reacted to his touch.

That was something that Neville loved about his girlfriend. Whenever they were doing anything intimate, she made the cutest little noises and gestures that sent his head reeling and his heart beating faster.

He trickled his fingers down her flat stomach and used his knee to gently spread her thighs apart. He continued to study her body until he reached the spot that was begging to be touched. The witch let out a low moan as her boyfriend began to tease her with his fingers.

"Neville…please…"

He brought his lips back up to meet hers at the same time that he slowly inserted a finger into her center. She gasped into his mouth, which gave him the incentive and drive to keep going. He starting pumping his finger into her faster and soon he had three digits inside of her. She started bucking her hips against his and her fingers started to frantically work at the drawstring of his shorts. She could feel his erection against her thigh and she wanted it free of its restraints. She finally got the knot undone and slid her slender hand into his shorts, wrapping her fingers around his harden member and giving it a squeeze.

"Dear God Aubrielle!" 

The witch was now pumping his member faster as she felt the burning sensation in her stomach grow in intensity.

"I'm…holy shit!"

The witch's back arched into her boyfriend as her orgasm rocked her body. She let out an airy moan and dug her head back into the sand. He pulled his fingers out of her and sunk them into the sand to brace himself. She took control this time by slipping her hand out of his pants and rolling over so her boyfriend was back on the bottom. When he saw her on top of him, with her dark hair wet from the sea and tangled with sand, he couldn't help but smile at her beauty. This was his dream witch and she was his, all his. As she rid him of his shorts and started pumping his member once again, he wondered if this was it. Would he finally make love to the girl that he had loved since he was eleven, or would her chicken out again?

He looked up to the sky to see the stunning range of colors that the setting sun had created as his body started burning from his girlfriend's touch. He was rolling around on the coast of Spain with his gorgeous dream witch. There was no way in Hell that he was backing out of it this time. Plus he knew the contraception spell and his wandless magic was good enough to perform it without his wand. This was going to be it, he would make sure of it. The Gryffindor stopped thinking when his body started to tense up as he neared his climax.

Not but a second later, Aubrielle's pumping paid off and Neville groaned as he came on her hand. She smiled at him and let the waves wash it off before getting back on top of him and catching him in another passionate kiss. She pulled away, her lips barely skimming his. As if reading her boyfriend's mind, she spoke the words that instantly made him hard again.

"I love you Neville Longbottom and I want you to take me. Right here, right now."

"Aubrielle if you're not ready-"

"Neville, I'm ready. Please…"

He didn't need any more words to get him going. They rolled for a fourth time and Neville pushed his girlfriend's legs apart. He lowered himself in between her and looked up to meet her eyes. They shined under the sun's setting rays and he marveled at her loveliness before whispering the spell. He slowly sank himself into her and was immediately overcome with the need to pump into her with as much intensity as he could. She was so warm and tight, so welcoming to him. He pushed further and Aubrielle grunted when he reached her natural barrier. He looked at his girlfriend whose face was scrunched in discomfort. She took a deep breath and Neville quickly pounded into her, breaking the wall that was holding him back.

The witch let out a loud shriek as the pain shot through her body. It took all of Neville's will power to not thrust in and out of her but he knew that she needed to be comfortable for him to continue. The sting started to wane and the Ravenclaw shifted her hips, giving him the OK to continue. He leaned over her and placed each of his hands on the side of her head. He started grinding in and out of her, slowly at first, but his pace picked up when she began to rock her hips in rhythm to his. She reached up and gripped tightly to the back of his shoulders and she was sure that there would be claw marks there in the morning. As they began to go even faster, Aubrielle could feel her entire body start to heat up and tingle and the suspense was killing her. She moved her hips faster, wanting to reach her climax. Neville was grunting and moaning as his girlfriend ground herself against him.

Aubrielle's hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head, her toes curled, and her back arched into her boyfriend as she experienced the most amazing orgasm ever. Neville came inside of her right after she orgasmed, screaming her name in ecstasy. He slowly pulled out of her and fell onto the sand next to her, both of them panting. He reached over and intertwined her fingers with his and they tried to control their breathing again. Aubrielle's chest was heavy and her body glistened from the droplets of sweat that covered her tan skin. The waves continued to wash against them and the witch winced as the salt water hit her sensitive core. She reached for her bikini bottom and tied it on while Neville pulled his swim trucks back around his hips. They stayed there on the sand for a while, watching the sun completely set over the horizon. Aubrielle rolled into her boyfriend's side and snuggled into his chest, not wanting to ever move from this spot. He wrapped his arm around her and tangled his fingers in her messy and snarled hair, loving how the texture from the sand felt in between his fingers.

As Aubrielle rested her head on his chest, she could hear his steady and strong heartbeat. That sound mixed with the calming continuum of the waves put her in dream-like daze. She had always wanted her first time to be special and memorable and this was definitely everything she had ever fantasied about.

"I love you Neville Longbottom."

"I love you too Aubrielle Song."

"Happy five months babe."

"Happy five months."

(End)

**I hoped you loved it! Reviews would be awesome and greatly appreciated!**


End file.
